


Can't feel Myself

by MissBondage



Series: My Kitten is caught in the Web [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fingering, Kissing, Oral, Slight Pain Kink, mentions of cheating, ummmm Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBondage/pseuds/MissBondage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Story: Amber and Jay need to figure some stuff out before their relationship can progress. Will they make it though this with the relationship or end up broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't feel Myself

She stepped out of the elevator, the dogs pulling her along the long hallway to the apartment, dragging her closer to the door. She was digging around in her coat pocket for her keys. She finally yanked them out of her pocket about three feet away to her door. She glanced up and stopped. Leaning against her door jam, was the one person that said she never wanted to see her again. Jay looked up from her feet and smiled at her, making her heart flutter. She finally began to move to open the apartment door. The dogs needed water and they were whining at Jay. She walked around Jay not saying a word. She let the dogs go as soon as the door was pushed open. She walked passed Jay not looking her in the eyes, hiding her hurting expression. She knew Jay followed her in, the door was shut softly as she walked into the living room. She couldn't face Jay right now, not after the confusing fight they had before the break up.

 

"Amber I....I know this is a surprise me showing up out of the blue, but I need to talk to you." Jay had slowly gotten closer to Amber as she spoke.

 

"I don't want to talk to you Jay. I know its been 1 month but unlike you, I don’t get over someone in three days. I'm still hurting. Besides does your boyfriend know you are here?" Amber heard her voice crack. She knew was being petty, but she was in love and hurt. It was a defense mechanism. Amber sat down on the armchair, turning her face away from Jay. 

 

"I'm not with him, I never was. He didn't like that I talked about you all the time. ‘Always Amber he said’. I never will or going to date him. He wanted to upset you." Jay sat on the floor in front of the chair, taking her hand, trying to get Am to look her in the eye. Jay tugged her hand so Amber fell over the side of the chair on to her lap. Jay tucked her chin into the space between Amber's neck and shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist. Amber flipped her hair to hide her blush as her body reacted to Jay holding her. Amber held her body very still in Jay's arms, her fingers very close to Amber's sensitive spot. 

 

"Jay don't lie to me. I saw you hold his hand and cuddle up to him. I saw the hickeys he left. I'm not stupid. You were together with him and you rubbed it in my face. I don't understand any of this. We have a fight cause I'm tried to help you be less stressed, you break up with me over text no less. I cried because I trusted you and you didn't trust me. You rub some man in my face after you tell both me and Jenn you were gay. Then you come to my house and tell me we need to talk." Amber felt her voice get higher as she went on. She finally looked at Jay at the last sentence of her rant tears running down her face.

 

"Amber. Listen to me please." Jay tighten her arms as Amber tried to get away. "I would never in a million years ever lie to you. You are too precious to lie to. He meant absolutely nothing. He really wanted to hurt you. He is sick and I never dated him. I am gay. I broke up with you cause I didn't want to hurt you with the fact I couldn't handle my stress. I love you to much to put you through anything that might hurt you. But it seems I did it anyway." Jay grabbed Amber's chin forcing her to look her in the eye, so she could see the truth. 

 

"You had hickeys Jay. I saw with my own eyes. Even after you said I couldn't any visible marks on you." Amber searched Jay’s eyes hoping for it not to be true. 

 

"It wasn't a hickey, Amber. It’s a bruise, from helping Jenn move. You could ask Jenn she is technically the one who gave it to me." Jay brought her hand to Amber's cheek. "Besides I'm over the whole no mark thing, let the world see that I'm yours Amber." Jay's voice dropped lower, her eyes shining with lust. Amber bit her lip trying to think.  Do I believe Jay? What does this mean for us?  Amber's overworking mind stopped as Jay dragged her nails over her ribs. Amber let a shaky breath out as pleasure pulsed through her body. 

 

"Stop Amber. This, " pointing back and forth between the two of them. "This means I want you to be mine again. You may not want me back but I want you so bad. I will win you back, I never betrayed you kitten, I'm not like those other asshats in your life. I'm going to get you to be mine again. Even if I have to use any means necessary. Please say you want me back. I want to hear you say it. Say it out loud Amber." Jay turned Amber so she was fully facing her. Amber felt her breath leave her body as Jay got closer. Jay only a few inches from Amber's neck started blowing on her neck. Amber shivered in Jay's lap, as Jay toyed with her sensitive spots. Amber moaned quietly as Jay's tongue danced across her skin. Amber's body visibly showed her pleasure, neck arched towards the tormenting tongue, spine curved towards the biting sting of her nails against her ribs, nails buried in the arms of the couch, thighs pressed hard together hips rallying with the pressure. Amber couldn't think straight, Jay knowing the effect of what she was doing to Amber. Amber couldn't fight her feeling of body.

 

"Yes Jay. I will be yours again. Please don't hurt me again please." Amber's voice shook with the weight of her emotions. Amber pressed her face against Jay's neck trying to breathe through her tears and pleasure Jay brought out from her. Amber felt the sigh Jay let out at her words. Jay felt her fear wash away in ravenous need to feel Amber again, to manipulate her body with desire. Jay snaked her hand up into Amber's dark hair and pulled her head back, the mewl that came from Amber's mouth fueled Jay's passion more. Jay looked down and watched Amber pant and writhe, shifting her body closer to bliss. Jay needed to feel Amber under her, wrapped around her, undulating against her. Jay pulled Amber closer forcing her legs open. Jay yanked Amber's head back and devoured Amber's mouth. Jay wanted to start off slow but Amber's taste was too much, ravishing her mouth. Amber couldn't hold back and wanted Jay closer, she began to lift her arms to pull her tighter. Jay felt Amber begin to move her arms, trying to touch. Jay bit her bottom lip growling deep in her throat, digging her nails into her hips in retaliation, and pulling her hair tighter, Amber threw her head back her hips pushing into the feeling, making her back a perfect arch. Amber whimpered as Jay pulled back, wanting the pleasure pain back. Jay opened her eyes to Amber's lust written face. Amber's slick, swollen lips open, a pink blush high on her cheeks, eyelids slitted. 

 

"I forgot how much you like the pain when we do this. I forgot how much I love it when I put that look on your face. Fuck its so sexy, when you do that." Jay dug her nails harder watching Amber's eye slide close and her body curve beautifully. Amber moaned at the words. Jay let one of her hands fall down to Amber's soft fleshy thigh. She gripped it tight in her hand, feeling her heat. Jay's hand sweeping Amber short skirt higher up her legs, baring her red underwear, brushing against her quivering core. Jay leaned down, the need to taste Amber overwhelming, licking up her bared neck. Swirling her tongue around Amber's erratic pulse, dragging it up to suck at her earlobe, letting it slip out of her mouth as she moved to whisper in Amber's ear. 

 

"I love it when you wear skirts. Leaving your long legs open, making it so very easy for me to make you scream." Jay whispered in Amber's ear, feeling her shudder. Jay brushed her fingers against Amber's core, feeling how wet she was. Jay growled low in her throat, making Amber whine. Jay lifted herself up, taking Amber with her. Amber wrapped her legs around Jay's hips, arms circling her neck. Jay leaned down and placed Amber on the arm of the chair, putting her in the perfect position to be touched. Jay moved one of her legs to set on the cushion, opening Amber to the cold air. Amber stopped breathing when Jay's fingers started to circle her core over her panties. Amber threw back her head as Jay pressed her palm against her clit, fingers lightly pushing her panties inside. Amber could feel her inner muscles clenching at the tormenting touch. Jay brushed against Amber’s hips, hooking her thumbs on the sides of the panties.

 

“Amber can I please take this off?” Jay’s voice was breathy as the question came out. Amber pulled back and saw the tormented look in Jay’s eye, she could visibly see Jay begin to collect herself, not wanting to hurt Amber. 

 

“God, Please do. I want to feel your hands on me. I need to feel you inside of me again. I want to feel your tongue….yes please.” Amber curled her hands into claws and let Jay feel her vivid need. Jay visibly struggled with breathe as the words left Amber’s mouth and her nails dug into her neck. Jay jerked back and gasped Amber’s hips to seductively slide her panties off. Jay carefully moved Amber’s supple thighs, kissing her way down Amber’s body, until her panties were completely off. Jay ended up on her knees in front of Amber. She moved closer and laid a meaningful kiss to Amber’s calf, changing the tone from lewd to loving in seconds. Amber closed her eyes at the kiss, holding back her tears, the meaning not lost on her. Jay’s hands then began to slide up Amber’s legs, slowly moving them farther apart, leaving Amber the choice to stop whenever she needed. Jay moved with her hands until she was close enough to kiss and devour Amber’s mouth. Amber whined into Jay’s mouth causing her hands to tighten on Amber’s upper thighs. Jay pulled back, and moved to down to blow on Amber’s damp core. Amber cried out, her hands finding purchase in the back of the chair, and Jay’s hair. Jay watched every fluid motion of Amber’s body and she teased her. Jay flicked her tongue against Amber’s clit, Amber arching forward and pulling Jay’s hair, bringing a moan out of Jay’s mouth. Jay pulled Amber closer and began wildly licking onto Amber, pressing her fingers into Amber’s drenched core. Jay sucked Amber’s clit into her mouth putting the right amount of pressure, her lean fingers working her g-spot. Amber couldn’t handle anymore luscious pleasure Jay was giving her. Amber came apart, euphoria coming in waves as her body pulsed. Jay felt more than heard Amber climax, her body going taunt, inner muscles working to milk her fingers. Jay felt Amber squirt,her tongue working fast to catch the tangy, dewy liquid. Amber started to come down from her high, when Jay picked up her platint body and moved them both into the bedroom. Amber snuggled close to Jay’s warm, familiar body. Jay laid Amber down on her queen bed, removed her skirt and left her t-shirt on. Jay turned to leave, making sure Amber didn’t feel pressured. Amber caught Jay’s hand before she made it to the door.

 

“Please stay. I want you close. Cuddle with me you asshat.” Jay could see the smile begin to form on Amber’s face as Jay leaned into Amber’s slight hold. 

 

“Alright kitten. Let me just take my pants off.” Jay carefully took her jeans off, leaving her shirt and underwear on. Jay crawled into the bed, curling her body around Amber’s incredibly soft, warmth. Jay laid her arm across Amber’s waist, kissing the back of her neck. Amber snuggled close and started to drift off to sleep. Jay heard Amber mumble something under her breath. 

 

“What was that kitten?” Jay wondered, her body already starting to get to sleep. 

 

“I said I didn’t forget about you baby, I will take care of your needs when we are both rested and I can actually give you pleasure.” Amber turned her head towards Jay. 

 

“Kitten just being with you gives me pleasure. You’re beautiful and I love just being able to touch you. You don’t have to worry about my pleasure just yet, kitten. For now I want to make you comfortable and happy.” Jay watched as a blush spread across Amber’s cheeks. Amber turned around quickly and hid her face from view. Jay smiled at the view and brought her closer. Jay knew this girl had everything she was. Jay drifted off to sleep. Amber felt Jay fall asleep behind her and had to say the words before she lost the courage.

 

“I love you, you assbutt.” Amber felt no physical reaction from Jay. Amber just took it to mean she was already asleep, and felt sleep overtake her.  

  
  


 

 


End file.
